


Whispers

by Nella_Moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon/OC - Freeform, F/M, Gaara/OC - Freeform, Oneshot, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_Moon/pseuds/Nella_Moon
Summary: This is a short drabble inspired in a prompt I found randomly. It consisted in person A telling person B that they loved someone, and since person B felt extremely nervous and curious about it, person A would agree to whisper the name if person B closed its eyes. Instead of a whisper, person B would receive a kiss. Therefore this is not part of Ayumi’s storyline.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the canon characters.Naruto © Masashi KishimotoIshimaru Ayumi © me





	Whispers

“I think I… Need your help”, he paused and tried not to sound too out of himself, “I believe I… Love someone. And I don’t know how to deal with it”.

Ayumi wanted to gasp, but her own shock was tremendously horrifying. There she was, too late. Gaara was into someone already and she hadn’t told him about her feelings yet; so much for teaching him about feelings, other than hers.  
Her body went against her moral and mind. It was her fault for being extremely late with her confession, so bursting into tears and refusing to help the Kazekage would be pointless, immature. The brunette thought, she’s still his closest friend and therefore, despite the pain, she’d guide him. And maybe leave Sunagakure at once, since her contract had not been sealed with any village yet.

Disguising her shattered heart, Ayumi shook her head and pretended to be - positively - surprised.

“T-That’s… Great, Gaara-sama!”, she lied, “But after everything I’ve taught you, you just n-need to be natural. I mean… When you love someone, you expect your s-significant other to… Love you the way you are. Right? How could I possibly help you..?”

Gaara tilted his head and read her like an open book. Ayumi had stopped addressing him formally months ago - and in a snap, she returned to her own protective shell. And the hints, oh those hints of hers. He could never get tired of her own mind games, prepared to help her face a problem or flee from it.  
And she was trying to do both.

“That’s not the point. She is a very perceptive woman. I would like to get closer to her and not scare her off; besides you have never taught me how to approach a woman, romantically speaking that is.”, Gaara confessed.

His words felt like acid in her ears. But she kept her head up.

“I could… Teach you a few pick-up lines or maybe a way to approach… Her”, she whispered, her words scratching her throat ,unwilling to be spoken. Ayumi tried to be at least impartial to this matter and realised that not every woman acts the same way. “It would be easier to know who she is, Gaara-donno. Perhaps I know her… And it would be easier to help you”.

“Well… You know her”, he admitted. This love request was starting to become a little too strange for him “but Ican’t say it out loud, Ayumi. Sadly, a love affair would also become a political issue if I just said it out in the open. I hardly believe that I have any rebels around but if I do, she will become a target”, he explained.

Ah, the cons of being a leader. Ayumi sighed and shook her head, curiosity biting her guts like a mad dog. Truthfully, she didn’t care about who it was; she just wanted to know who would be the lucky bastard and curse at her under her breath until she’d finally depart and someday forget about him and Suna.

“You seem disappointed”, Gaara interrupted her thoughts.  
“I’m sorry, I… was trying to figure another way. Q-Quite frankly, I’m curious. She must be a very lucky person, a special girl too”,

Ayumi smiled lightly, unintentionally.

“She is special…”, the kazekage nodded and looked at the door, then at the windows. There was no one in sight… No one would see what he “had” to do. Despite so many other ways to do this, Gaara only had one option. Something told him it wouldn’t work, and that she’d immediately figure it out - but he’d only be certain of it if he gave it a go. “Do you sense anyone around us?”

Ayumi frowned. Of course she didn’t, there was no one in sight or in their area, no one had any interest in their conversations, or so she thought -they were usually all about work.

“Iie. No one will hear you…”, she tried again. She really wanted to know now who was it.  
“Well…”, Gaara sighed, skeptical of his own words, “I want to play safe”.

It was starting to sound like a very, very serious and important person. Maybe a feudal lady?

“Gaara-sama, aren’t you overreacting a little?”, she questioned in annoyance.  
“N-No”, he lied.  
“Could you write it down?”, Ayumi sighed.  
“No, that would leave physical evidence”, the kazekage saw her eyebrows frown again in utter annoyance and tried to sound like himself, “but I could whisper it to your ear”.

Odd. It really had to be someone extremely special for him to need to whisper in her ear. Ayumi raised an eyebrow, stuck between the good and the bad points: just before he’d tell her the girl’s name, she would feel him close. She would sense his warmth against her body and listen to his voice right into her ear. Then again, his words were prepared to destroy every little inch of her body that had some hope. It was nothing more but torture to a woman who had just lost her chances with the Kazekage. But even if she couldn’t understand all of his secrecy, she nodded. Ayumi just wanted get over the darn problem at once.

“Sure, I guess…”, she replied, “I take it that this way, no one will hear us at all”.

But Gaara kept staring at her for still a while. His oftenly expressionless face seemed dubious now, as if he felt unsure of how to do it.

“… Doushita?”, Ayumi questioned him, detecting his worry.  
“… I have never done such a thing. Whispering into someone’s ear”.  
“Seriously, Gaara-sama! All you have to do is lean your lips closer to my ear and tell me her freaking name in a really low tone. Whispering, you know”,the brunette tried not to be too sarcastic, although he was sincerely asking for it.  
“I know, I’m just not… Used to being this close to someone”.

That made her feel far worse than before. He no longer felt alright about being too close to another woman. Ayumi sighed.

“Would you mind if I asked you to close your eyes, Ayumi?”, he asked bluntly.  
“Well… Why would I, at this p-point…? G-Go ahead, just say it already…”, she answered back and closed her eyes, keeping a stubborn tear from falling so soon.

She waited. Her heart bumped faster inside of her chest, as if it was responding to the burning feeling she had in her eyes. All she truly wanted at the moment was to run and cry her heart out, scream as loud as she could, but now she had to listen to his lulling voice in her ear, whispering soft and kind words prepared to shred her soul in small pieces of agony.  
He got closer and the brunette sensed him, her skin shivering at the feeling of the short distance between them. Her eyes remained closed, aware that if she opened them right now, it would be even more painful. She felt his breath caress her cheek and realised that he was leaning in to name the darn woman’s name. For moments, she enjoyed the only moment she’d have with Gaara.  
But he was taking longer than she thought. Ayumi was so eager to get out of there that each second felt as long as an entire hour. “Why is he not saying anything?”, she wondered.  
Until instead of a whisper into her ear, she felt relief upon her lips pressed with his. Gaara kissed her gently, firmly holding her arms in case she’d step back. He could finally quit his act and put an end to her eagerness, as much as his own too. It felt just right, perhaps a little late; he should had already done it earlier, but even now it was a brand new concept for him. Perhaps his siblings should had said something about the matter earlier. Even so, he had finally done it.

As he broke their very first kiss, he remained close to Ayumi until he could see her purple eyes open again. It didn’t take long for her to stare at him, confused, glad, in a mixture of strange feelings. He had just fooled her, in a good way at least. Ayumi felt so anxious that her knees weakened and she lost balance, falling into his quick, protective embrace.

“Ayumi!”, he called out, suddenly concerned about her. He had never seen someone react like that, “What happened?”,

“N-nothing wrong… I’m okay!”, she blushed and got back up on her feet, holding onto him, “lesson number… I don’t know anymore: this is what happens when you make someone’s wish come true. Please note that I could have fainted, though”, Ayumi giggled.

Unsure of whether he should remain worried or not, Gaara smiled gently. It served him well for trying to fool his best assistant. It was still worth it.“

*-*-*-*-*

Enjoy!


End file.
